Tres
by NekoNekoNe
Summary: Spain looked up from his magazine, as the other Spain looked up from the tv. Romano's eyes traveled from on Spain to the other. "Wh-Wha-what the hell? Why are the-"
1. Chapter 1

"Hey bastard, where are you...two?"

Spain looked up from his magazine, as the other Spain looked up from the tv. Romano's eyes traveled from on Spain to the other. "Wh-Wha-what the hell? Why are the-"

"Is this the older Romano? He's such a beauty! Waa!~ I'm so lucky!" The Spain watching tv cried in joy and eyed Romano like a starved dog. Romano denied being creeped by the look, since he did see it when he gave Spain a big "No-fucking-No you bastard," to sex.

"You mean _I'm _lucky, Pirate." the Spain reading (Looking at the pictures) threw a warning glance at the other before getting up from the couch. "Roma!~ You're back, how was Italy and Germany?...Roma?"

"He's not listening..."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious!" There was obvious sarcasm in Spain's voice as he said this.

Romano took some steps closer the Spain by the couch before head-butting him in the cheek. "You got in another with England, didn't you? I thought I told to stop picking fights with him!"

Spain landed on the couch, after the blow. He rubbed his cheek and winced. "It was his fault this time, I swear! All I did was call him one his own phrases!"

"A what was that?"

"An 'uphill gardener' I believe... Or something likes that!"

"You idiot! That's very offensive in England! God Spain!"

"If he doesn't like so much then why the hell did he make it? And he called me a 'bloody pirate!' And then, that's when he came in!" Spain pointed to the other Spain, still dressed in his pirate clothing.

They both looked him expectantly. "Am I normally this whipped?'Cause that's pathetic..." Both Spaniards glared at each other before the pirate got up and walked over to Romano. "So you're my future henchmen... God damn, I am lucky..."

"You mean, _I'm _lucky!"

"No, I'm lucky! He's my henchman!"

"But he's my lover!" Romano blushed as this was said.

"Oh really? Have you two even had sex? Don't tell me tell he tops you." Romano blushed even harder.

"What? If you're talking about us have vertical sex, then yeah! That's the best position! ...After I find his prostate that is."

"B-ba-bastards! Don't bring my sex life into this! Don't even bring my name into this! I have nothing to do with it"

The pirate eyed Romano once more before speaking once again. "I don't seriously turn into...that right?" He pointed to Spain with some regret in his eyes.

Romano nodded and smiled in triumphant. "Yes, you do."

"Well, you're still my henchman, right?" He shifted his eyes back to Romano.

"No. I became independent a long ass time ago!" Romano looked at his watch and scowled. "It almost time for dinner, bastards...Spain!" Both Spain perked up as he called their names. "The...non-pirate one... Help me with dinner!" Spain and Romano left the living room, leaving the pirate by himself.

His eyes hardened as his face twisted into a scowl. Pirate Spain sat on the couch and picked up the remote to the TV. He eyed it with the same scowl, trying to remember from the semi-lesson he got from his future self on how to work it. He clicked the big red button, remembering his future self telling him something along the lines of it controlling the power of the TV.

He clicked through shows as he spread himself along the couch. "What is this called? Soap opera...? Yeah, what the fuck is this?" He clicked the remote a few more times until landing on a Spanish cartoon.

* * *

><p>Pirate Spain woke to the smell of a Spanish dish being cooked. He got up from the couch and walked into kitchen. "Eeh, Roma can cook? Now that's a surprise..."<p>

Romano turned to Pirate Spain, "Sh-shut up! Of course I can cook! I am Italian..."

"If I remember correctly...the Roma in my time can't cook or clean to save his life... Tell me, can you clean too?"

"Of course!"

"Well, now I have something else to look forward to!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Pirate Spain's eyes darkened as he took a step towards Romano. Spain saw this and stepped between the two. Pirate Spain stopped to look at Spain before going to the table that was in the kitchen.

"What is this? It's like... In the middle of the kitchen..." he fingered the hard surface.

"It's called an island, fucker..." Pirate Spain looked up at Romano with mild amusement in his eyes before looking at Spain.

"I know he has a bad mouth, but seriously? Do you really let him talk to you like that?"

"Well yes...actually"

"You're so pathetic!"

"Hey! Don't forget you turn into me in your future! And you can't change that either, or else a lot of stuff is gonna change. Like Roma? Yeah, he'll be scared shitless if you changed."

"No I won't!" Both Spain's eyed Romano with doubt. "...Shut up!"

"If I remember correctly, doesn't the Romano from your time talk the same way? Of course he does." Spain said this with a faraway look in his eyes. "How is your Roma by the way? Is he breaking stuff still?" It was pointless question Spain knew, but he needed to change the topic.

Pirate Spain's eyes brightened instantly. "Oh you know how he is! Breaking while cleaning seems to be his motto...Oh tell me does Romano still wet the bed?" Spain nudged closer to the pirate before whispering in his ear. "He still blames the squirrels when he does."

Since Spain is not being a very good whisperer, Romano heard everything. He pointed a finger at him and took a step back. "You lying bastard!"

"Oh really?" Both Spains turned their head towards Romano. "Yes really!" Romano blushed as he said this. "So I'm lying, Romano?" Spain titled his head upward and smiled mischievously, eyes squinting slightly in the process. "...Yes!"

Spain continued to look at Romano with his mischievous grin until he cracked. "Fine! but at least I don't drool like a dog on crack!"

Spain's grin dropped and was replaced with a look of sadness. "Is that true, Romano?"

"O-of course!" Romano seen the look Spain was giving him and turned back around to the slightly cold dinner. "Th-the food's getting cold fucker!"

* * *

><p>Pirate Spain grinned at the food set in front of him. "I thought Romano didn't eat Spanish food?" Romano blushed and threw the pirate a glance before looking back down at his food. "It's the o-only food here! I can't j-just eat tomatoes..."<p>

"That's the only thing you eat..."

"Fucker!" Romano seen the look the pirate gave him and scooted his chair closer to Spain a bit. "En-enjoy the god d-damn food..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This will be my first chapter story...um...yeah...Oh this is heavily based off NS:Plus's doujinshi _Tres _and _Tres Plus_,. 'cause there _will_ be some lemons, and there _shall_ be threesomes...Oh! If you haven't seen the doujinshis, I recommend seeing them, like _now. NS:Plus_ is like...one of the best doujinshi makers out there. But _Tres Plus_ is R-18 so you know...if you don't like seeing the porn, then I guess don't...I honestly don't see the diferences between reading and looking at it... is the recommended site for reading doujinshis too...**

**Alright, I'm leaving this as it is for now. This is unbeta.d so...I used spelled check to my best ability to make it presentable. Hope you enjoyed reading it! :D**

**AN2:/ _That purple/blue button down there that starts with an r? It will be become your bestfriend if you click it. :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN/: Your links _**

**_I'm just gonna tell you how to get to it. _**

**_Go to google and type in "Tres scanlation" the first link should should have..._ _Jeg er forelsket i et eventyr, Tres Scanlation as the title.. the next link should have the same thing. but instead of saying Tres it'll say Tres + 'Kay? the link under the title should both start with cjloveslink. When you click the link, you should be directed to the doujinshi! The background of the page should be Spain with Romano on his back smiling and Romano frowning... tell me if you can't find it 'kay?_**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be ok? I don't want to leave you with him..." Romano shifted his weight to his other foot and crossed.<p>

"Just go already! I said I'll be alright! He won't do anything..."

"But this is me we're talking about! He'll want to do something! I'm not going." Spain started to take off his coat before Romano stopped him. "You idiot! I'll be alright! I'm not a child anymore..."

Spain's eyes warmed at this being said. "I know Roma, but I know he'll try something...Call me if he does 'Kay?"

"Yeah, cause I reach a phone while getting raped." Romano's sarcasm was obvious and Spain knew it, but he decided to ignore it. "Romano..."

"It was a joke! If he's you, then he...l-loves me right? Re-real lovers don't rape..." Romano blushed and looked away. "A-anyway! You're going to be late, get going!" He shoved Spain towards to the door. "Wait Roma!" "What?"

Spain bent down to Romano's height and gave him a chaste on the lips before putting his forehead on Romano's.

"Te amo, mi amor." _[I love you, my love]_

"T-Ti amo..." _[I-I love you]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days later<strong>_

Romano clicked through the Spanish TV channels as Pirate Spain sat down next to him. He froze before clicking again. "Oh go back, I like that one!" He continued to go through the channels as if he hadn't heard him.

"Romanooooo! Pretty please?" He continued to go the channels before suddenly the remote was snatched out his hands.

"Hey! I'm in charge of the fucking TV's! Got it?" The pirate looked at Romano and smirked before flipping back to the show he wanted.

"Hey! Did you not hear me? I said I control the TV!" Romano reached for the remote in the pirate's hand before he held it high above his head. "Wh-what the hell? You fucker! Give me the remote! Spain, he-help me!"

"Romano..." Pirate put his free hand on Romano's lower back and pushed him closer to him. Romano in return, blushed and tried to push back. But Spain being the stronger of the two just tightened his hold on him.

"G-get off of me!" Pirate Spain put the remote down and used his now free hand to tilt Romano's head towards him and cupped his cheeks.

"You really are a beauty, Romano." Said man blushed and struggled to get out of his grip. "Of course, you were a cute child too, so I knew you would turn out like this."

The pirate stared at Romano's face more before breaking into a grin. "What the fuck are you grinning about?"

"I'm getting turned on..." Romano's jaw dropped as he stumbled on his words. "Ch-Che cosa? Ge-get off me! Sp-Spagna, aiutami!" _[What?...Spain, help me!]_

"I am Spain, Romano." The pirate smirked before rearranging them so Romano was on top of him with his back facing him. Pirate Spain wrapped one of his arms around Romano's waist.

"What the hell? Let m-me go!" Pirate Spain ignored him while he slipped his hand in his pants under his underwear. "N-no!" Romano held in a muffled moan as the pirate messaged his member.

"Hola? Romano, mi querido, where are you?" _[Hello? Romano, my dear.]_

The pirate clicked his tongue and removed his hand from Romano's pants before putting him back in their original positions on the couch.

Spain came into the living room where Romano and Pirate Spain were seated. "Roma, I missed you!" Spain tackled/hugged Roma to the couch. "Did you miss me? Oh! You're as red a tomato!"

"I could just eat you up!" Pirate Spain interrupted him and pushed Spain off of Romano before attaching himself onto the boy.

"Ge-get off of me!" Romano struggled before Spain pulled the pirate off of him.

"That is a no-no! Romano is mine and mine only!" Spain struggled to hold onto his cheerful smile. "But since I'm you then he's mine too! Don't be such a selfish bitch and share-!"

"I'm not a toy you share!-"

Pirate Spain shifted his eyes from Spain to Romano and narrowed them. "I beg to differ! You are _my_ toy!" The pirate pushed the regular Spain off of him and pulled Romano up by the collar of his shirt. "You belong to _me_ and _only me_. And it's going to stay that way whether you like it or-"

Spain pulled the pirate off of Romano and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Mi amor are you alright? He didn't actually hurt you did he?"

"N-no..."

"Roma, why don't you go get ready for bed while I talk to...myself." Spain glared at the pirate as the pirate glared back. Romano left the room the room just as Spain began to talk.

* * *

><p>Romano walked to the living room where Spain and Pirate Spain were still talking. He stopped at corner of the room just out of sight from the two.<p>

"You're Spain and I'm Antonio, sí?"

"Si..." _[Yes...]_

"Then let's go to bed. And remember what I told you! Where do you wanna sleep?" They started to get up from their positions on the floor and head towards Romano.

Romano turned around and ran (the Italian way) to the bedroom, where they were no doubt heading. He dived under the covers as Spain and Antonio walked into the room.

"Romano, are you awake?" Romano grunted and shifted so that he was facing both Spains. "We decided that he'll be Spain," Antonio pointed to the pirate. "And I'll use our human name, Antonio. Is that alright with you, querido?"

"I guess..." Romano shifted his eyes from Spain to Antonio. "Well? Are you just going to stand there looking stupid or come to bed?"

"Which one?"

Oh... Romano hadn't thought of this... His trust from Spain decreased after the living episode. He had a good reason didn't he? He almost got raped for Christ sake! But if Antonio was here to keep him in check... Then he guessed it was alright... "Both...?"

Spain's eyes lit up. "Really? I can sleep with you?" He was overjoyed at Romano's decision and dove for the bed. He landed on the right side of him while Antonio on the right.

"D-don't do anything to m-me, or I-I'll head butt you." Romano shifted closer towards Antonio as they all got comfortable on the bed.

"It's so cute how you stumble on your Romano!"

"Sh-shut up!" Antonio wrapped his arms around Romano's waist and pulled him closer towards him. He kissed the back of his head and whispered Spanish good night.

Spain shifted a bit closer towards Romano and kissed his forehead as well. "Buenos noches." _[Good night.]_

Thinking the two nations were asleep, Romano kissed both of their foreheads and whispered a good night under his breath and fell asleep.

Spain and Antonio cracked an eye open and looked at each other before smiling. "Sweet, isn't he?" Antonio asked. "My teeth are rotting from him, and it's only been a week."

"Have you slept with him while I was gone?" Antonio was sure Romano wouldn't sleep with him, but he had to make sure.

"As in has sex? No. But it's a no for sharing to bed too. He got too scared each time, so I just slept on the couch."

"Did he kiss your forehead like tonight?"

"Once, and he even lay down with me! But I think he thought I was you. It was really nice though! He snuggled up to me and everything. It was really cute." Spain blushed at the memory.

Antonio yawned silently and buried his nose in Romano's hair. "Well I'm sleepy so..." Spain felt the same so he shifted closer to Romano and buried his nose in Romano's neck.

Antonio let out a growl at Spain. Spain scoffed at him and said "Down boy, you act like I'll rape him."

"Well he could have angered you somehow while I was gone. I know you; you would have tried to rape him!"

"Well he didn't, so shut up and sleep before I rape _you_." Antonio knew Spain's threats weren't empty so he settled for a small glaring contest. He sighed before nuzzling Romano's hair again.

"Good night."

"...Noche" _[...Night]_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN2: Omygod. Thank you. I'm so happy...my email's been blowing up with alerts and what not...You guys are awesome. And I'll try and make the third chapter a bu longer, no promises. I do these on my Ipod, then send it to my email, and then...long process..._ ugh...BUT UM...I hope you happy with the "Almost-seduce-Romano-time" I'm not very good at lemons...I mean you should see my pratice ones...the charaters are so terribley OOC its not funny ...I'M NOT POSTING THEM D: ...not until I make them better at least..._**

**_AN3/: OH! AND Brownie points for person who can catch the quotes from another doujinshi! C8...And please two things...how do you edit a story...when it's already published?...And correct me on my Spanish and Italian if its wrong! Please and Thank you!_**

**_Beatrice is says...I don't care what you do with the reviews...as long as you like it, myeh but if you don't...Whatever...She only likes Moose Tracks and Mint chocolate chip ice cream ...espcially in the winter =w=  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Romano woke with his legs tangled with Spain's and Antonio's and his nose pressed to the junction of Spain's neck. Thinking it's Antonio, he wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled it.

"I'm hungry," he whispered.

"Then go eat. What do I look like, your keeper?" Romano jerked backwards and accidentally hit Antonio's head with his back. Antonio fell of the bed with a yelp.

Spain smirked, "You can cook can't you? Go cook me up something good to eat. Something with tomates and spicy... And good of course."

Antonio was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Who the hell do think you are? You're not my boss! You can't just boss me around to your hearts content!"

"Roma..." Antonio tried to grab Romano's arm to pull him back bit he pushed him off.

"And you!" Romano turned to Antonio and pointed a finger at him. "You just sit there and let it happen! Be a good bo-boyfriend, and do something about it! Why not- chi-chigiii!"

Spain pulled on the stray curl once more. "You still make that sound, huh? Muy lindo! But the sound is so arousing... When coming from you of course!"

"St-stop pulling i-it!" Romano shot Antonio a pleading look. Antonio sighed before putting a hand on Spain's arm to stop him.

"I know pulling Roma's curl is fun. But we need to eat breakfast. As much I hate to admit, but we need to meet eyebrows today."

Spain froze and let go of Romano's curl, having the latter run to the bathroom in their room. "Hell no."

"It's necessary to put you back in your time." _Besides, I haven't had sex with Romano and you're not helping me with that!_

"You just want the sex, therefore you want me gone." Antonio looked away and scowled slightly. "Well, I'm gay. You're gay. He's gay too. Why not a threesome? Come on, you know you want to." Spain gave Antonio a nudge with his elbow. "It'll be fun! You did it once with France and Prussia- are they still alive? Let's do it again!"

"Yes, they're still alive. And don't you think it's a bit creepy having sex with yourself?" Antonio looked at Spain with a bit of disgust.

"You've done it before! What's it called today?"

"Masturbation? That's different, you're touching yourself and not your past self."

"Well you'll be touching Romano more than you'll be touching me. But I don't blame you if you get a little touchy, I am hot."

"I'm hotter though, so don't flatter yourself." Spain gave Antonio an 'oh really?' look before walking to the bathroom Romano was in. "Romano!~ What are you doing in there? ... What? ... Oh... _Oh_! Darling I'm coming in!"

A loud bang could be heard from the bathroom before a click. "He just locked me out... Do you still have that axe? Of course you do, what am I saying? I'll break this door down if don't you let me in, Romano!~"

Antonio got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "What are you doing? Why are you trying to get inside the bathroom?"

"Romano's masturbating in there. We can have a threesome if we get in! I can see it in your eyes, you secretly want to."

Antonio thought about it for a few seconds before unlocking the door. "It locks from the outside, but I didn't expect you to know that." He walked inside the bathroom to see Romano pinching his own nipples and a hand on his cock, with a cloth tied around his mouth.

...

...

Both Spain and Antonio ripped off their clothing before joining Romano. Antonio untied the cloth from around Romano's mouth and sat behind him. Spain got in front of Romano and lifted one of his legs up while Antonio lifted the other.

"Wha-what are you...do- Chigii!~" Antonio pulled on Romano's stray curl. "We're helping you dear." Spain took the tip of Romano's cock into his mouth. "What? N-no! Aahhn!~" Romano moaned as Spain took the whole cock into his mouth.

Romano threw his head back against Antonio's chest. Antonio pinched one of Romano's nipples again and started to suck on his neck. Romano mewled in pleasure as Spain deep throated him and Antonio sucked on a tender spot in his neck.

"H-haa. I-I can't... I'm coming!" Romano held onto Antonio as he came into Spain's mouth. Spain swallowed what was in his mouth and smirked up at Antonio.

"Don't hold back." Antonio looked down at Spain and smirked also. "Wh-what the hell..." Antonio held three fingers in front of Romano's mouth and wiggled them. "Romano~" He took them into his mouth and covered them in his saliva. Spain moved down to Romano's hole and started to lick there. Romano moaned and bit down on Antonio's fingers accidentally. "Ow!"

"S-sorry." Antonio took his fingers from his mouth and shoved two in Romano's hole.

"Aah! An-Anton... Tonio!" Spain pulled back as Antonio thrust his fingers in Romano. He held Romano's legs up so Antonio cod have better access and go deeper.

Spain took some of the cum that was on Romano and spread it on his fingers. He put two of his fingers in Romano and stretched them. "N-no! Don't str-stretch them!" Antonio started to stretch his fingers as well. "I-it hurts d-damnit!" Tears of pain gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Romano. But it's necessary..." Antonio didn't want Romano to be in pain, but it was necessary. He put the last finger in as Spain did also. Romano shouted in mixed pain and pleasure.

Spain started to search for Romano's sweet spot as Antonio used his free hand stroke Romano's cock. Romano let out a strangled cry as his prostate was hit by Spain's finger repeatedly. Antonio gave Spain a look and they both pulled out.

Antonio pushed Romano onto Spain and put the tip of his member in his hole. "Wait! Why do you get to go first?" Spain _not_happy about this. It was his idea after all, so he should go first right? Right!

Antonio shoved the rest of his member in Romano's prepared hole. Romano moaned at the feeling and wrapped his arms Spain's neck, pulling him closer. Antonio thrust inward and hit Romano's prostate dead on and put his hands on Romano's hips.

Spain reached down between Romano and himself and touched both of their members together. They moaned at the feeling and Spain moved his hand in time with Antonio's thrusts.

Feeling a little forgotten, Antonio smacked Romano's ass. "Romanooo~ you're not moaning out my name. Don't tell me you like Spain better." he thrust into Romano's prostate once more harder than before. Romano choked slightly on his moan as more salvia trailed down from his to his chin.

"An-Antonio! Har… Harder, please! Vai più forte!" _[Please go harder!] _Antonio did as asked and thrust harder into his Romano. Spain didn't like being left out, so he sucked on a sensitive spot on Romano's neck and pumped Romano and himself harder. "Moan my name too~"

"Sp-Spain!" Romano came on Spain's hand and chest. Feeling Romano clench around him, Antonio shot his seed into Romano as Spain came onto Romano's stomach.

Romano panted and fell against Spain as Antonio pulled out. "I told you it would be fun." Spain picked Romano up bridal style, despite the latter's protest and walked out the bathroom. "It was fun right, Romano?"

Romano blushed and hid under the covers as he was set down. "Sh-shut up. My ass will hurt because of you too!"

Spain made a face, "but I haven't even had a chance inside you!" He pulled the covers of Romano and spread his legs. He leaned in close as he lined himself up with Romano's hole. "I want a go, 'Kay?" he thrust in and Romano moaned loudly. Antonio's come served as lubricant for the two. Antonio came out from cleaning up their mess in the bathroom and scowled. "I'll go make breakfast. Don't go too hard, he still needs to walk for today."

Spain grunted and hit Romano's prostate before turning to Antonio. "He'll be ok." Romano moaned and mewled in pleasure as Spain abused his prostate over and over. Spain reached down and pumped Romano in time with his own thrust.

Romano couldn't take all the pressure building up in his groin. "Sp-Spain, I can't... I'm gonna...c-co- Aahn!~" Romano came on his stomach. Spain felt Romano's walls clench around him pleasurably. He came inside Romano, thrusting still trying to milk out his orgasm.

"Fun isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Romano came downstairs from his shower and entered the kitchen to find that Spain and Antonio were arguing again.<p>

"I was better!"

"What? Of course not!"

"What the hell are doing?"

Spain and Antonio stopped arguing and turned to Romano. They both grabbed an arm and laced their fingers threw his.

"_I'm better right?_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN1: Oh God... I hope you guys actually like this... It's my lemon and...you don't how many times I almost got cought writing this... Mom already doesn't aprove of me **_**reading _it... And actually writing it? Oh no... And thank you guys for reviewing my story! It's not done yet 'kay? And check out Roxi2Star's story "Just what you're looking for" Her latest chapter is based off this story and...oh god...those chpaters helped me alot..._**

**_Correct me on my Italian!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio, Romano, and Spain walked up to England's house. Spain wasn't happy about this fact at all. He didn't like the England in his time, so why the hell would he like the England now?

"Ring the doorbell, stupid." Romano's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Ah, Romano... He was so happy for himself. To be able to have in him the future, he was most defiantly looking forward to it. Spain looked over at Romano who was currently being carried on Antonio's back.

Why?

"Romano, does your ass still hurt?" Spain smirked and chuckled inwardly at his own question. "Yes you bastard! I specifically remember not wanting to have sex in the bathroom, but then dumb ass number one here unlocked it. If I wanted to have sex, I would have left the door unlocked and open! Hell, I would have just masturbated in front of you two!" Spain stopped listening half way throughout Romano's little rant, and just stared at him. "B-bastard, why are you staring at me?"

Spain sighed in irritation and put his hands in the pockets of his pants. He gave Antonio a look to shut Romano up, and he gladly did so having telling him something about tomatoes ("Roma, did you know that tomatoes are a fruit?"). Spain loved Romano, he really did. He loved his little henchman Romano a little more than necessary, but he hasn't touched him... Yet.

...

...

Maybe a kiss or too on the forehead and cheek, but nothing too non-innocent! But he had hoped that Romano would have grown out of his bad mouth. A useless dream now, as he can very much see.

While Spain was stuck in his thoughts, Antonio took this time to... Attack the doorbell. After about the twentieth ring, England answered the door. "What the bloody hell do you want? I'm trying to work!" he opened the door and look Antonio in the eyes before shifting them to Romano's. Romano quickly ducked his head behind Antonio and muttered a good afternoon to him. England noticed a third person behind the two, so he looked towards the person and froze.

Spain noticed England's shocked gaze/glare at him and looked at him. "How's the sex with France, hmm?" England blushed and made a move to shut the door, but Spain put his foot in the way. "Eyebrows! It's rude to not answer someone's question!~ Do I need to teach you lesson?"

England scowled, "Don't forget it was me who crushed the Spanish Armada. Learn your place you wanker." Spain narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to argue but Antonio cut him off. "So, Eyebrows, your spell, you need to fix it! You can him put him back in his time, si?"

"No."

Spain and Antonio were taken aback. "Què?" _**[What?]**_

"You heard me. I can't send him back to his time."

"Pero, por què no? I need you to!" _**[But, why not?]**_

"It's not like I wanted to summon him. He came by himself 'cause your feelings were so great. as cliché as this sounds, but he needs to feel content with himself before he can go. Or else the magic won't work, understand?"

"But, how do we make him feel content? How he-"

"I don't know, nor do I actually care, Spain." England looked at them both before looking at Romano. Romano shuddered in return and looked away towards the sky. "You could help you know. He is your boyfriend, so help out a little."

Romano blushed glanced at England. He kicked Antonio in his thigh, "I want to go ho- to your house."

"Sí! Vamos, Roma!" _**[Yes! Let us go, Roma!]**_

Spain turned the corner to the living room only to see Romano sprawled out on the couch. "Do you not work at all?" he scowled as Romano ignored him. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" He marched over to the couch and stood in front of the TV.

"Idiot, you're in my way!" Romano looked up to see Spain's face. He had seen the scowled and darkened green eyes before looking back down. "I-I mean please move Sp-Spain, y-you're in my w-way." Spain smirked and moved closer before crouching in front of Romano. "So Roma," Romano looked at him and then back at the show he was watching. "What's your human name?"

"What?"

"Every nation gets one when they get older. What's yours?"

"I'm not answering that, Sh- Spain. Go find out for yourself." Romano got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm making dinner, go tell the other bastard."

"Pregúntame en español!" _**[Ask me in Spanish]**_

"P-por favor?" Romano blushed as he washed his hands. He never felt so pathetic in his whole life, reduced to asking in Spanish just because he was intimidated by the stupid Spaniard's scowl and glare. _'N-not by a lot though!'_ he thought to himself.

Antonio sat at his desk filling the usual status report on his country. He was in the middle of signing his name when sudden bangs came from his office door. Spain burst in the room with a smile. "What's Roma's human name?" Antonio looked at him briefly before turning back his paperwork, "Lovino Vargas."

"Ooh, that's so pretty! Do we have a nickname for his human name?"

"Lovi."

"Sounds like 'love!' Ooh I like it!"

"Do you think you could possibly, shut up and go away? Or would you like to help me with this?" Antonio and Spain glared at each other before Spain sat down on the floor. He held his hand out for a pen and some papers. "Just sign our name, country name, on these and then we'll be done." Spain nodded his head and started to work.

"Where the hell are these bastards? I told Spain to tell Antonio the dinner was starting, and I still don't see them! _Dammit_!" Romano walked down the hallway, towards their bedroom. "What the hell?" He ran down the hall again and stopped in front of Antonio's office. He banged on the door until it opened.

"What do you want, Romano?" Spain opened the door and glared at him. Romano backed away from the door. Then he stepped back up and got on his tip toes until he reached Spain's chin, and looked up. "Dinner's ready..." Romano mumbled a quite 'douche' as he walked away.

Spain turned to Antonio and sighed, "He said dinner is ready." Antonio looked up from his stack of papers and pushed away from the desk. "I wonder what he cooked."

The dinner table was awkwardly quiet as Antonio and Spain ate in silence. Romano shifted in his seat and glanced at them both before looking down at his plate. "He-hey bastard," both Antonio and Spain looked up. Romano blushed as he felt their stares and continued to look down. "D-don't mistake this f-for an act of c-caring but," Romano looked up from his plate. "What's the matter with you?"

Antonio and Spain continued to stare at Romano, he blushed more. "Why are you j-just staring at m-me? Answer m-my question!"

"Ah, lo siento, Roma. I was just thinking is all..."

"You're thinking? I-is the world about to end?"

Antonio chuckled and took another bite of his food. Spain, feeling a little mischievous, reached over across the table and pulled Romano's hair curl. Romano yanked his head back, "_**CH-CHIGI!~**___Y-you bastard!"

"Now we can have sex again, si?" Spain looked Romano up and down as he sat there at the table, and licked his lips. Romano blushed and shook his head, his bangs falling in front of his left eye. "No!" Romano stood from the table and ran to Antonio's room, locking door in the process. "You can sleep on the couch!"

_**A/N:1 I'M SO SORRY! D: So many things to say...**_

_**1: Sorry for the wait! I so many excuses...like school...**_

_**2: I'm trying to find a job at the moment .w.**_

_**3: I was so**_ _close__**to just saying "Fuck everything this will be a...discontinued..."**_

_**4: I got grounded and what not... But I stole everything back and I'm off ground-dation! :D**_

_**5: Pfft. Read so many other stories... Like Roxi2Star's**Tall, Pale, and Faceless**... and**Just what you looking for. **I still want my answers Roxi you know!~**_

_**6: I'M JUST TOO LAZY D:**_

_**Hm... And CHAPTER STORIES ARE HARD TO KEEP UP! D:**_

_**A/N:2 Does anyone want any special appearances? If it's an OC...It'll be a small part... Like...pop up you're there and next you not .w. should the other characters appear? Yes or No!~**_

_**WELL Review for this poor chocolate and Spamano lover!~ Merci.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N1: If you didn't notice already, I like my Antonio to be taller than Romano. If not at least by a few inches then a whole head taller. But I really like it when Romano has to stretch on his tip-toes to kiss Antonio's face (lips, cheek, forehead, ect ect)... Or bite his ear for you kinky people (giggle moment). Oh and I decided that the sequel to Tres (Tres +) will be about Baby!Spain! And no, there will not be a shota!sex scene between Baby!Spain and Romano. Why? THIS IS A BABY I'M TALKING ABOUT! Baby!Spain will be at least two or three in this and even though I myself like shota, seeing a grown ass looking man put his dick in a two/three year is disturbing. I mean at a little more disturbing than a twelve year old, at least the twelve year old can talk, god damnit! ... I'm sorry for the rant, I seemed to have gotten off topic.. I just wanted to let you know the (main) plot for Tres +.**_

_**A/N2: I would also like to tell you guys that... Hm.. I have 103 notes of Spamano on my IPod... most of it shameless porn though others are cute and fluffy! I have one (and only one) that's AmeriCan. And... I had a FrUk but that... Disappeared into the night... Anyway, enough with this, let's get on with the story!**_

It has been two months since Spain's shown up, and he hasn't been outside in those two months. He complained about not going outside to Antonio and Romano but they didn't listen. They never listened! Romano was never around him unless he needed to be, and he would always find an excuse to leave when Spain showed up. Antonio... Well Antonio didn't really like Spain, but Spain didn't like Antonio so every things ok!

Spain sat down on the couch in front of the television. Romano was at his home in Italy, taking care of... Something he didn't really care for. Antonio was in his office doing paper work. And no, Spain was not going to help him. Why should he? It's not like Antonio'll warm up to him anytime soon, so what's the point really.

"Spain..." Someone was calling him. He turned away from the voice and waved the hand away. "God damnit bastard, wake the fuck up!" Spain turned back to the voice, intent on telling the person off, until he seen that it was Romano.

"D-Don't look at me like that, you sick fucker!" Had he also said that Romano grew on him with his little cuss words of doom? Romano now realized that Spain's threats were empty against him... Unless provoked to set something straight.

Like Romano's attitude.

That needed to be set straighter than a lowercased "l."

"Bastard!" Spain reached out for Romano's curl, to shut him up. But Romano had seen this coming and quickly moved out the way so all that Spain had grabbed was air.

Spain growled and reached for Romano's curl once more and met with air again. He opened his eyes again (when had he closed them?) with a glare. "I want to play with your curl."

"Tough love, bitch. This is my curl and only I can play with it!" Spain paused in reaching for Romano's curl and stared at him. "Only you?"

A nod of the head what he received.

Spain jumped to tackle Romano to the floor, but the Italian moved at the last second, making Spain hit the wooden table set by the couch.

"Ow!" Spain's eyes watered as he pressed his hand to his nose.

"You can't do that!"

Spain stared at Romano curiously in pain as he tried to stop his nosebleed. "Do what?"

"Cry like a little bitch!" Spain gave him another confused look. "You've been cut up and stabbed and you didn't cry! Now that you bang your head on a table and your nose bleeds, you cry like a little bitch!"

"I'm not even crying yet!"

"_Yet_, bitch, yet!" Romano moved backwards as Spain slowly got up. He turned around on his heels and ran his ass down the hall with Spain chasing him. "Antonio!" Romano stopped at Antonio's office door and banged on it until he opened the door. "Romano? What's the matter, cariño?" _**[Baby]**_

"Spain, its Spain!" Romano ducked behind Antonio as Spain caught to him. He shrieked and went into the office leaving Antonio and Spain glaring at each other.

"It was just a game of tag..." Antonio nodded and asked him if he wanted to help with the paperwork. Spain, having nothing better to do say yes. They shooed Romano out office, claiming he would be a distraction to the both of them. Romano in return, scowled and walked away to take a nap then start dinner.

Spain watched as Antonio signed the last of their work for the day. He watched as Antonio pick up a cellular device and called his boss. "And I get the rest of the week off? Gracias, jefe!" Antonio hung up and smiled at Spain. "You heard right? No more work for the rest of the week since we finished so quickly!" Spain smiled back at Antonio, "So more time for Roma right?" _**[Thank you, boss!]**_

Both Spaniards smirked at the idea and raced to the kitchen, where said Roma was still cooking. "Romanito!~" Antonio launched himself at the unsuspecting Italian's back. "-the hell?" Antonio clung to Romano's waist as if his life depended on it. Spain came up and sat on the counter near the two.

Romano noticed Antonio didn't glare daggers at him like he used to. "Don't think of this as caring idiot, but what's with you and Spain? You're not arguing..." Antonio and Spain looked at each other and smiled before turning back at Romano. "We agreed to disagree, and now we're cool! Right?" Spain gave a happy 'si!' as he observed himself and his future self.

He noticed most obvious thing about Antonio, his hair. He had cut it shorter than his own. He wondered when he cut it. He own mullet like hair was at least down to his collarbone, in a ponytail of course.

Antonio's was still curly but it seemed more neat and composed than his own dark curly hair. His hair was curly also, but Spain's hair was just running on water and his fingers.

He didn't really worry about his appearance when he was blowing his enemy pirates away or raiding new lands.

Spain's eyes roamed downward to Antonio's chest and then looked at his own. _'...nothing different there,'_he thought to himself. He took in Antonio's biceps and triceps and compared them to his own. They didn't look as hard as his, but he guess if Antonio could still lift his trusty battle axe then, he's pretty strong.

Spain's eye skipped over the other features he shared with Antonio as his eyes travelled to Antonio's backside. He stared at Antonio's ass not noticing Romano staring at him. Antonio was helping Romano with the cutting, so he didn't really notice anything.

_'It's looks soft but firm. I wonder if mine is like that...'_He mused over these thoughts before realizing he was being stared at. Spain looked at Romano as he looked at him. Romano blushed- 'like a fucking school girl, god damnit!' and looked at his cut vegetables. Spain blushed lightly at being caught checking out his future self before jumping off the counter and went to stand on the other side of Romano. He stood there for a good twenty minutes before attacking Romano with a hug from the front.

Romano had been wary of Spain when he moved jumped from the counter to the floor to stand by him, but he figured since has Antonio here and a knife then he'll be alright. He noticed out of his peripheral vision Spain moving closer, into his personal bubble. Romano let his eyes travel back down to his cut up vegetables. He bent down into a crouch position to open the cabinet that was set before his knees. He would normally be on his hands and knees, but since Antonio _and_Spain were here, he didn't want to get hit in the ass and then fucked senseless, leaving dinner forgotten and alone in the kitchen. He stood up after he got the bowl he needed only to get hugged tightly from the front. He let out a surprised squawk and moved the bowl to his hip before struggling to get out of Spain vice hug.

Antonio looked over at Romano and Spain after hearing Romano's noise and smiled gleefully. "A group hug? Oh, D_ios mio_, si!" Antonio attached himself to Romano's backside and nuzzled the top of his head. Spain bent his knees slightly and nuzzled Romano's neck. _**[Oh, my God, yes!]**_

Romano struggled as Antonio and Spain were nuzzling him, to get out of their hug. "Let me go," he whined. Antonio and Spain ignored his request and continued to nuzzle him. Romano dropped the bowl and started to push against Spain, pushing his body against Antonio's unintentionally. He started growling, "Let me go! Antonio, Spain!"

Romano suddenly wished he hadn't dropped that bowl. He could have hit Spain in the back of the head and then head-butted An...tonio... His thoughts trailed off as he realized he could still do the latter thought!

He readied his head so that his forehead was nearly touching Spain's collarbone. He snapped his head back against Antonio's chin, he hissed in pain as his head bounced off and hit Spain chin also. 'Two birds with one stone!'

Antonio and Spain let go of Romano as their chin was hit and winced. "Romano, what was that for?" Antonio asked as he rubbed his chin. Spain watched as he too rubbed his chin.

"You wouldn't let me go, fucker! I asked nicely once but you still never did! Now get the fuck out my kitchen, you don't get to help me anymore." Romano stood his ground with his hands on his hips. When he two Spanish men didn't move, he put on an angry face and pointed to the door. "Go!" Antonio and Spain shuffled out the kitchen slowly. When they got the door they stopped and looked back at Romano sadly with puppy-dog eyes. "That won't work on me, now get the hell out." Romano turned around and picked up the bowl he dropped and put his vegetables in the bowl. "If you don't get out, you don't get any dessert."

Antonio and Spain's eyes widened at the thought of no dessert after dinner and hurried out of there. Romano smirked to himself as he continued working on dinner. _'What dessert?'_He thought as he snickered.

"Antonioo!~ Mon ami, open the door!" France and Prussia stood at the door, waiting.

_Aah~ Mis amigos, un momento! Mi Romanito needs me! Eeh? You want to open the door? I guess it's okay..._ _**[Aah~ My friends, one moment! My little Romano…]**_

France and Prussia looked at each other questioningly before the door opened. They looked and saw the pirate version of Spain. "Spain? You grew your hair out again? Oh how sexy!" France tried to touch him but Spain gave an annoyed look before swatting his hands away. France was shocked! Never had Antonio hit his hand away! Who is this good-looking imposter?

"So can the awesome me come in, or what! I'm ready for some beer!" Prussia finally spoke up. "Aa... Si, step right in! And yes I did grow my hair out, France. I look good, _no_?"

France analyzed this so-called 'Antonio' up and down before answering, "You need to shampoo your hair more! It was so soft! Now it just looks tangled and matted, and I'm sure Romano doesn't like that."

"You fucker! How could you invite those two here, knowing our situation!"

"But Roma,-"

"No buts! Now shut up and go fix it!"

"How can I fix it though?"

"Get out there and reveal yourself! Don't let Spain do your dirty work!" Romano pointed to the door that leads to the front room, where France, Prussia, and Spain were seated. Antonio sighed and walked out in the open.

France's eyes flickered over to Antonio and back to Spain. He froze and stared at Spain. "_Anto... Antonio?_"

"_Oh Mein Gott!"__**[Oh My God!]**_

"Hola? Mi amigos?" _**[Hello? My friends?]**_

"Mon Dieu, Antonio what happened? Why are there two of you?" France was freaking out. He was pretty sure it had something to do with his little_Angleterre,_but he just wants to make sure. _**[England]**_

"It was England, he did this! I only called him a name and he got all huffy-puffy on me, and _bam!_ He shows up," Antonio pointed to Spain as he finished. France and Prussia looked at Spain and back at Antonio. _'It's kind of hard to deny, when the proof is right there.'_

Prussia sighed and lay back, "So I'm not getting a beer am I? I didn't fly _all the way_ to Spain and then _drove_ here for nothing! I'm too _awesome_ for that!" Antonio smiled brightly at his friend, "No we can still beers! I'll just say Spain-"

"Spain?"

"That's what we call him, Spain! I'm Antonio. Anyway, I'll just say Spain is my twin brother or something. Pretty smart, right? _Right!_ Antonio smiled even brighter (if possible) and looked at his friends, waiting for their answer. France's face understood while Prussia's… He just wanted his beer. "Alright mis amigos, I'll just go tell Roma…" Antonio trailed off as he stood up. Spain sat back as Antonio walked out the room.

"So…" Spain let his eyes trail back to France and Prussia to see their eyes already on him. _'Creepy…'_ "So," he tried again. "We're going drinking?" France shook his head and chuckled before sitting up. "No, we stay here. Spa- _Antonio_, Je regrette. We stay here and when Antonio comes back, we go to his secret stash and _then_ get drunk." _**[I'm sorry.]**_

_**A/N3: Sorry for my little rant at the beginning, I just had to get my point across… So anyways! France and Prussia came in and now their drinking! Next chapter- Spain has a hangover, Antonio's upside down on a couch, and Romano has a mysterious white liquid running down his legs. And he's naked. Well, adieu!**_

_**Review for me and I'll have little Neko!Romano**__(Catnip)____**in a maid dress for you to see!**___–shot for rhyming yet again-

_**IMPORTANT! Please look at my poll on my profile!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N1: I'm so sorry. First I'm late, now I give this shitastic piece of work. Hell.**_

* * *

><p>"You can't tell anyone! I don't need the whole world knowing that I have two Spains living and breathing, you bastard!"<p>

"But Roma~"

"Ew. Stop it... What the hell are you doing you drunken snail-eating bastard! Gah! An-Antonio, god damnit!" Romano got up from the couch and tackled the Spaniard on the other. A small 'oof' sound was heard from the latter.

"That was so un-awesome, Francis. Pass me another beer, will ya!"

"Oui oui, Gilly-Willy!" France smirked as Prussia made a face at the nickname and drink the rest of his wine. "So Spain," Said country looked up from his beer and over at the Frenchman from his position on the couch Romano just left. "At what time are you really from?"

"Que?" **[What?]**

"What time period! Who's attacking who! I want all the details." Spain racked his brain for some suitable answer, but with the beer flowing in him, he didn't really come up with anything. He gave a shrug of the shoulders and leaded back on the arms of the couch, his feet taking up the space Romano had left.

"Aah~ Romanito, as much as I love you-" Romano gave Antonio a look. "I cannot breathe with you on me like that." Romano glared at the tipsy country before rearranging himself so that he was sitting on Antonio's lap and his back on the arms of the couch.

That was all Romano could remember before everything went black. Something must have happened, because one just doesn't wake up on the floor with a big hangover for no reason. He didn't even remember drinking, let alone sitting on the floor. Yet here he was, hungover, laying on the cold floor with no pants or underwear, just a shirt.

Romano hadn't got this drunk since that one time he was in America and everyone was either getting high or drunk. And fuck, he was only just growing up, who was he to not follow the trends? There was also that one time he woke up next to Germany, but he didn't even want to talk about that. (He'd been assured that nothing happened between the two, but he's hated the German man even more ever since.)

Romano sat up slowly, pressing his two forefingers to his temples and messaging them lightly. He looked over at Spain and Antonio who were also sprawled out on the floor. He lightly wondered why he was even on the floor when he could have been on the couch at least.

"Romano?" A soft focused voice brought him from his thoughts and he turned to the person. "Aah, you _are_awake. Want some breakfast, mi amor?" Romano always wondered how Antonio could fight off the worst hangovers and still act all lovey-dovey with him. "Sure bastard, wake up the other tomato bastard too." With that, Romano got up and left to take a shower. He swore he felt something slide his leg as he walked but after examining himself, he found nothing.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later<p>

Antonio lay in bed, along with Spain, coughing and sneezing. They looked terrible. Their skin was unnaturally pale and their eyes lost its natural shine and glitter. Romano ran back up the steps with a tray of hot tomato soup. "Oi b-bastards!" He kicked the door open and ran over to them. "Here's your breakfast!"

After breakfast was served and both Spaniards plus the the Italian made themselves comfortable, they sat in Antonio's office and discussed on how to send Spain back to his time. "Well the fairy bastard said that he needs to feel content and satisfied with himself, how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"We could have sex again, a good love making session always make me feel satisfied. Especially now that it's Romano that I have! Hearing your little whimpers and moans are always so fun, and they're cute!"

"Yo-you bastard! You're too sick; I am not having sex with you! Stupid, perverted, tomato loving bastard!" Romano huffed and scooted over towards Antonio more. "I don't like having sex _anyway_!" Both Antonio and Spain gave Romano a bewildered look before they burst out laughing.

"Th-that was a good one, Roma!" Antonio wiped a tear from his eye and tried to settle down his giggles. Spain was on the floor holding his stomach also trying to settle down. "I'm serious!" This caused even more laughter to bubble out from the Spaniards and pissing the Italian off even more. "You-" Romano had gotten cut off by Spain and Antonio's coughing. "An-Antonio!" He stood up and rushed over to the two. "Oh god," Both Spaniards were doubled over in pain as the coughing had gotten worse.

Their coughing faded slowly as they passed out. The last thing they heard was Romano gasping.

Romano stood over Antonio and Spain in their bed. He ended up calling his little brother for help. Feliciano come over with that potato bastard, and with his help they'd gotten both Spaniards up the steps and into bed.

"Bastards."

He'd have to call England to help him with this... This whatever! Antonio and Spain had so suddenly gotten sick that he wasn't even sure what to do! Romano wanted to call England, but his mind kept saying no. His sub-conscience however, _'fuck you mind, we're going to do whatever is right!'_Romano's head was swirling as he thought this whole... thing over. Should he or should he not, call England?

"Fuck this, Feliciano get your feet off my coffee table and bring me my phone!" He was calling England, whether he or either Spain like it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: Ooh, I added some drama into this! Is it too much? Should I stop time-skipping around? Haha. Never!~ I have the ending of Tres already done. England's there, Antonio's there, even Romano and Spain- le gasp! That's all I'm telling you though... We still have... I want to say till... Chapter 18 or 20 when this'll be done... Oh and that question is meant for everybody. Answer it, you'll help me a lot with the climax of the story...**_

_**A/N3: People keep saying I should put Spain's reaction of seeing America in here but.. I have yet to learn about their war. I mean, maybe I did but I just don't remember it, or my school just sucks... So you wouldn't mind PMing me about their war? Is it the war over Mexico or something like that? Google doesn't help me, so now I'm asking you!**_

_**A/N4: On a not-so-serious side note, have you ever play **_**Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**_**? How about **_**Skyward Sword**_**? Have you noticed that in Twilight Princess, Midna is a total Tsudere towards Link? "I'm only doing this 'cause I have to." "I'm doing this for my kingdom (or whatever)!" She hits him when he's a wolf too... It's for the Wii and Gamecube soo... Yeah.**_

_**Alright, half this chapter is an Author's Note so I'll just shut up now. Review and whatnot please!~ Merci!**_


End file.
